The New Prussian Empire
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: It's been a while since Prussia's died, but it still gets to Germany. Suddenly, a micronation called The New Prussian Empire is formed. Guess who's revived! (Mild racism from Prussia. Not anything real real bad. Prussia calls Japan "Oriental man.")


It was April 14th, 2011. It had been a long day. The New Prussian Empire had been founded. It was technically a micro nation. How could somebody name a micro nation such a name? Nothing could come close to Prussia.

Tears came to his eyes just thinking of Prussia. It had been nearly sixty years since Prussia stopped being a country and shot himself. He didn't have to kill himself. He shouldn't have, really.

He sighed. Maybe he should look at Prussia's room, look at all of those memories. He gently opened the door that had been shut for so many years. Surprisingly, there sat Prussia. He was reading his old diaries.

Germany must have just been tired. There was no way Prussia was sitting on the floor, his bird sitting happily on the book shelf. Germany sat on the floor, sobbing into his hands.

Prussia looked up, his red eyes filling with concern. "West! Are you okay?"

"There's no _vay_ you're in this room. There's no _vay_ you are talking to me. You died. You're dead."

"Geez, West. I thought you'd be happy about seeing me here, instead of wishing me dead again!" He cackled. "Kesesese!"

Germany sobbed harder. '_I must be going insane.' _he thought.

"Hey…" Prussia looked suddenly serious, and put a hand on Germany's heaving back. Prussia was still looked sickly and ill. He was thin and pale. He looked like a living corpse. He hadn't changed since Germany had last seen him. "With The New Prussian Empire…I've been revived. That's why I'm here, West."

Germany couldn't imagine the idea. "I'm insane, I'm insane, I'm insane…"

Prussia tried to understand how to get Germany to understand. "Is Italy here, West?" Germany nodded, but felt crazy for doing so.

"Hey! Italy, get in here!" Prussia called. "W-Wait, first make sure you have pants!" Prussia grinned, although he was serious.

"Ve?" The voice was adorably small and tired. The sound of sheets and clothing shuffling sounded. Italy, with messied hair, boxers and an unbuttoned shirt stood in the doorway. His eyes were shut, like usual. "That's odd, Germany…You kinda sounded like your brother for a second…What are you doing in Prussia's old room?"

"Open you eyes, Italy. I have a surprise for you. Kesesese…" A familiar voice said. You could almost hear the grin.

The amber eyes opened, revealing a sobbing Germany and a grinning Prussia. "Prussia!" He gasped, then looked at Germany. "Why are you here, Prussia? I mean, I'm happy you are but…"

"The New Prussian Empire was formed. Here I am!" Prussia laughed. "But West won't believe that I'm really here."

"Doistu…" Italy sat by Germany. "Unless I'm insane…he's really here because we both can see him." His voice was soft. Germany looked up, tears in his eyes.

"R-Really? You're really here, bruder?" Germany hugged Prussia's frail body. "I'm going to fatten you up and make sure you're nice and healthy." Germany nodded. "Yes, I'll make sure you're nice and fat."

Prussia snickered. He really did look dead. He looked exactly as he did when he died. He had dark circles, he was incredibly thin, and he was a sickly grayish white. Prussia was always pale, but not greenish grayish white. "I'm the older brother, I should be the one protecting you."

Italy was smile incredibly. He had tears in the corners of his eyes. "I have to call Japan!"

"It's in the middle of night in Japan." Germany refused to stop holding his brother tightly. Prussia was grinning, but hugged back.

"Japan won't care if it's something so…so amazing as this!" Italy grinned. "I'll go call him!" The small Italian rushed out.

Germany smiled. He buried his head into Prussia's bony shoulder. He still smelled like gun powder and heavy cologne like he always did. "I love you…I'm going to feed you and care for you until we can't see your ribs anymore, then I'll get you to do some physical training until you're good as new."

Prussia smiled sweetly. Germany was crying softly with joy, leaving a moist patch in Prussia's blue military uniform on his shoulder. "You've grown so much. When I left you…you were just a teenager. Now look at you. You're a man!"

"I missed you so much…Don't you ever leave again. I _von't_ allow it. I need you so much." Germany looked up at Prussia's red eyes.

They looked at each other, sharing silent brotherly love for a while. There were sounds from downstairs of two people talking. Italy and Japan.

"Itary, are you sure? Maybe you are just sreep deprived." Japan's voice said quietly.

Prussia's face lit up. "It's that prude! C'mere, Oriental man!"

"Don't call him that!" Germany's voice was scolding in a loving way. Japan and Italy stood in the doorway.

Japan stared at Prussia, shock in his usually dull chocolate eyes. "This…can't be. This can't be." Japan walked over to Prussia. The small Asian man wore a floral kimono. Japan sat on his knees next to Prussia, reaching out and touching Prussia's shoulder. He pulled his hand away quickly when he felt the bony shoulder. "This…isn't some sort of…touchaber horogram or something, right?"

"No. It's Prussia." Germany smiled.

Japan smiled. He bowed gently. "Nice to see you again."

"You're such a Japanese man! You don't see a guy for decades and that's all you say?" Italy laughed, sitting by Prussia, too.

"M-My aporogies. I am very grad that you are arive." Japan nodded at the grinning Prussian.

"Nice to see you too, Asian guy."


End file.
